MK Vs Nintendo: Sub-Zero
Bio An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Though his codename is Tundra, he has now assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his brother after Bi-Han's mysterious death. With the help of his fellow Lin Kuei Smoke, Sub-Zero tirelessly hunts the one who killed his brother. Movelist Special Moves * Ice Blast: Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair, if timed correctly. In the earlier Mortal Kombat games, if Sub-Zero were to freeze the opponent twice, the second ice ball would defrost the opponent and freeze Sub-Zero, setting him up for a free hit. Like Scorpion's Spear, it has had different depictions. In MK, it is depicted as frozen liquid while in MKDA to MKU, it is depicted a series of ice shards; From MKU onward, it is an energy blast of ice condensed into a spherical form, but in Armageddon, it is depicted as a strong beam of energy. In Shaolin Monks, the Ice Freeze can also perform a small bit of damage, even to enemies who are immune to being frozen by the move. In MK II, this is called Iceball. **The enhanced version is called Ice Beam. Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, making it easier to hit opponents in the air. The opponent is also frozen for a longer amount of time. **In BF2, it is a much larger, faster-moving projectile rather than a beam, and is armored. *'Slide:' Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet. This move was later given to Frost. In Shaolin Monks, Sub-Zero can perform an uppercut or throw a snowball-like projectile after executing the Slide. In MK II, he leaves a trail of ice behind. **The enhanced version is called Power Slide. After Sub-Zero hits the opponent, he will follow up with an additional attack (twin palms). **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Icy Slide 'and has Sub-Zero follow up with a blast of ice to the opponent's back. *'Ice Burst: Sub-Zero sends out a pulsing wave of ice, knocking the opponent off their feet. **The enhanced version is called Frost Bomb and launches the opponent into the air. *'Tombstone Teleport:' Sub-Zero's body becomes ice, falls backward into the ground, and reappears behind his opponent. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Spine Rip and Kick: Sub-Zero grabs the opponent's neck, and tears out their spine and skull. He then roundhouse kicks the head off-screen. Sequences Battle Intro An icy humanoid figure is formed and then bursts into pieces, revealing Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero says, "Yow will feel the chill of despair!" Victory Pose Sub-Zero says, "You are not so fearsome after all." and creates a sword out of ice and then thrusts it to the ground and looks at the sky. Rival '''Name: '''Rundas Both can control and manipulate ice. Category:MK Vs Nintendo characters